


Happy Birthday, Greedy Bastard

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Domestic Drabble [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Adult Store, Domestic, Kinks, M/M, Oneshot, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Shopping, implied sex, slight voyerism, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Akihito goes shopping for Asami’s birthday gift.





	Happy Birthday, Greedy Bastard

A loud slurping filled the air, Akihito sucking the life out of his straw to ensure he got every last drop of his milkshake. Asami had just called for the cheque, the two out for lunch celebrating the older man’s thirty-seventh at a café ( _almost forty, old man,_ Akihito had teased). It was surprisingly low key for the usually extravagant, sophisticated gay, such a relaxed atmosphere without any of that stuffy rich crap. It was still a nice area to be sure, but far more Akihito’s speed compared to the usual luxurious restaurants and tearooms.

The bill arrived and Akihito retrieved card, only for Asami to cover it over with his hand.

“It’s your birthday!” The blond insisted, but the other had already tapped his card and payed the cheque. Akihito thinned his eyes at the other’s smug, victorious smile.

“Don’t worry, you’re going to give me something very soon.” Well now he was worried, though if the other had public sex in mind he was pretty sure he could make a run for it, so long as he kept his wits about him.

He’d given Asami a gag gift earlier that morning, a no smoking t-shirt, plus he’d woken him up with a blowjob and breakfast in bed, so he’d pretty much done his bit. Kirishima had actually advised him not to get anything, which was probably a good thing since besides the gag gift and sex he really had no idea what to get Asami. Besides, he had a hunch the bastard would find some way to spoil himself using his body anyway.

“Come with me.” The yakuza stood, taking his hand and leading him off down the street.

“Where are we going?” The limo was parked in the other direction.

“You’ll see.” Akihito gave the other a curious look, feeling rather strange about the way Asami had linked their arms together. They looked like they were... well, partners, or something, hanging of one another. It made his stomach feel a bit funny, though that could have been the seafood platter.

“We better not be going to a sex dungeon club or something.” He wasn’t even sure if that was a thing, although if it was he was rather certain they wouldn’t be open in the early afternoon.

Asami chuckled at the suggestion.

“Not quite.” If Akihito didn’t know better, he’d say the other was actually excited, but incubus didn’t have any feelings besides lust so it couldn’t be that.

They rounded a corner and stopped just outside a shop, the blond noting it didn’t have windows and the entrance doors were tinted. Neither were good signs.

Lacy decorations bordered the door, a red heart with devils horns up on the store sign.

 _Oh crap, an adult shop_. God, he hadn’t been in one of these since he was a teenager and he and his friends had gone in as a joke!

“Here.” Asami passed him a gift card, the blond looking down wide eyed at the little devil heart on it.

_¥100000!?_

“Who got you this!?” No wonder Kirishima told him not to get anything

“I did.” Of course he did “Try spend as much as you can.” With that Asami opened the door for him, the nervous young man looking at his lover skeptically before stepping inside. The other made no move to follow.

“You’re not coming?” He couldn’t leave him alone in there! He’d never been in on his own!

“Nope.” The door fell shut and the other walked off, leaving Akihito standing uncomfortably in a small hall. ‘Welcome to the devil’s playground’ was written in red cursive characters ahead of him on the black wall, the blond taking a deep breath before tentatively stepping around the corner and into the storefront.

The sight to greet him was as confronting as he remembered it being when he was a teen, eyes assaulted by the mass of lingerie on one wall and vibrators on the other.

There was lace and toys everywhere, and _oh no_ , one of the two women standing at the till was walking towards him!

“Good afternoon! Looking for something for yourself?”

“I- uhh- I’m looking for some stuff for me and my... partner... it’s their birthday.” Thank God the shop was empty besides him and the two employees or he wasn’t sure he would have been able to speak at all.

“Of course! I’m sure we can find something special for them. Might I ask your partner’s gender?”

“U-um, m-male.” His face was as red as a beet at having admitted the truth, but she didn’t appear bothered in the least.

“Wonderful, perhaps he’d like to see you in something flattering?” She lead him over to lingerie, the blond not able to verbalise just how offended he felt for her having assume he was the one who’d be dressing up, even if it was the most likely scenario.

“These are the men’s” Akihito’s eyes widened. They had _men's lingerie?!_ That was a thing?!

He fiddled uncomfortably with the card in his hand as she took something out for him to look at.

“This is a big hit at the moment.” It was a corset and panties, all black and red with leather and lace. _No way in hell_. He shook his head rather avidly and she returned it.

“Perhaps something a little more innocent?” The woman pulled out a light blue see through set of lace panties and a bralet. He shook his head once again.

“Hmmm... How about something white?” She dug right up to the back of the display, holding up a g-string, bralet, garter belt, and stocking set. Akihito looked at it a little closer. It wasn’t too bad he supposed, lacy and see through sure, but otherwise plain.

“Um-maybe?” The thought of wearing it was horrifying, but Asami would definitely like, even if it would make him look like a damn virgin on her wedding night.

“Go on! It would look great on you. What’s your size?” Akihito blushed at the compliment. He couldn’t help it, he’d probably do anything if a pretty girl was involved. Asami knew this, the bastard.

She measured his waist and torso and found his size, Akihito noticing it had an open ass as she packaged it. He didn’t have the confidence to ask her to put it back, resigning himself to his exposed fate.

“Anything else today?”

“Uh, yeah actually, I’m supposed to spend this.” He passed her the card and her eyes widened.

“Oh my! You’re going to need a trolley.” She joked, getting a bag out for him instead. “Well is there anything you know he likes?” ‘Everything’ didn’t seem like an appropriate answer, and he wasn’t particularly keen to check out the BDSM section. Asami had liked that Bloody Mary stuff quite a bit... and they’d run out a while ago. Would they sell something like that here?

“Urr, massage oil?” She smiled and lead him to the middle of the shop, a wall of oils, lubes and condoms greeting him. He was overwhelmed by the selection before him. There were scented ones, flavoured ones, heating, tingling... How was he supposed to choose! Maybe just a plain one? Actually... he couldn’t see a normal one anywhere, they all did something weird.

“Perhaps you should get a few bottles?” The woman suggested, Akihito nodding and mindlessly grabbed one of each, chucking them in the open bag she was holding. Chocolate, strawberry, banana, vanilla, tingly, heating, and one that supposedly made orgasms harder and longer. That should do them for a good while. Nothing else on the display really grabbed his fancy. They never used condoms, much to his dismay, but maybe they could use some more lube? Though he supposed the oil could be used as lube too... He really wanted the glow in the dark stuff though, so he tossed it in the bag.

“Will that be enough?” He asked, hoping she was a bit better at math than he.

“You tell me.” Akihito was blushing up to his ears now.

“I-I meant for the card.” He mumbled bashfully.

“Ahhh, no still a fair way to go I think.” _Dammit._ “Might I suggest you look at something you‘d like?”

“Ur, to be honest these sorts of things aren’t really my speed.” He admitted sheepishly. He’d honestly though the next time he went to a shop like this it would be to buy something to use on a girlfriend, not himself!

“I see, perhaps something a little more low key then?” She lead him over to the opposite wall of toys, and all Akihito could think was _nope nope no, no way in hell._ Asami had enough of these already. _Dear god was that a twenty inch cock!?_ He couldn’t even look at it, turning his eyes away. In doing so he was met with the s&m section on the far wall, hidden at the back of the shop. She must have noticed his gaze, making a thoughtful sound. “Or maybe something a little more hardcore?”

“Oh no! H-he likes that sort of thing not me!” The blond defended, even redder than before.

“Ahhh, would you like to have a look for him?” He nodded shyly and followed behind her nervously, finding as they arrived that he couldn’t seem to look at anything with her present, ashamed to know what most of them felt like in use.

“Perhaps you’d like a moment to yourself?” Akihito nodded, glad she could read him so well. “I’ll take these to the registry for you.” He thanked her quietly as she left him to it, looking over the assortment of torture devices. There was nothing Asami didn’t already have in his little secret dungeon, a place he really wanted to avoid today and every day in the future if possible.

He picked up a few things and looked them over, considering a black leather collar and leash. Asami would like that a little _too much_ , so he decided against it.

There were whips, ropes, chains, nothing he would gift the other unless he was going to be the one using them... and the last time he’d tried something like that Asami had straight up broken the cuffs. Maybe they had something a little stronger than those had been? The leather ones looked pretty good, but they were locked away in a glass case, and he wasn’t sure he had the guts to ask one of the assistants to get it out.

He searched about nearby a little more, avidly avoiding the blowup doll and fleshlight section. There was porn... More huge and novelty dildos, fake boobs, and was that... a camera hidden up in the corner? He supposed they needed one here to protect the women working inside, but then why was it pointing at him and not the storefront?

“Any luck?” The woman was back again with a new bag for him to fill, distracting him from the camera.

“Umm, yeah, could-” he coughed to clear his throat “could you get one of those out for me?”

“Of course!” She unlocked it with the keys around her neck and grabbed one of the boxes, slipping it discreetly into the bag for him. There may have been no one around but it made him feel a little better none the less.

“Maybe something a little more fun next?” She suggested, piquing his interest. He happily followed her over to what appeared to be a games section, filled with inventive cards, sex dice, and dirty board-games. Two in particular caught his interest, though he doubted he’d be able to get Asami to play naked paint twister. The ‘Kinky Truth or Dare’ looked alright though, the back of the card pack promising ‘personal truths and kinky dares’. It might have actually been a good excuse to get to know Asami better, so he tossed it in the bag as well.

“Interested in the Twister?” She asked, noticing his lingering gaze.

“Uhhh, sort of, he’d never do it though.”

“Perhaps he’d be open to this?” She pulled a large tube from the end of the display shelf. “You cover yourself in body paint and _enjoy yourselves_ on the roll of canvas.” She explained, passing it over for him to look at.

“That... actually sounds like fun.” He admitted, scanning the label before passing it back over to the grinning saleswoman who slipped it in the bag. Curious he might find something else like it Aki went around to the other side of the shelf, his eyes lighting up as he found the _sweets_.

Most of them where phallic or yonic, but they still looked pretty dam tasty. He was tempted to grab a bag of ‘gummy junk’ and snack on them just to fuck with Asami. It was a shame the other hated sweets, he wouldn’t mind having the edible undies eaten off him.

He avoided looking at the giant edible gummie tentacles, instead picking up a large cylinder with a chocolate penis on it. ‘Chocolate Cock Cloning Kit’ was written on the label. He was almost tempted to get it just to see if Asami would do it, but he caught sight of the body chocolate sauce and grabbed that instead, as well as a small bag of candy cock rings to put on Asami.

“Is there anything else your boyfriend likes?” Who? Oh right, Asami.

“Um, he’d probably like anything really.” He was ‘dating’ him after all so he obviously wasn’t that picky.

“Have you two ever tried a little role play?” _Dear God no_ , but she was already walking away and it would be rude not to follow. They ended up back by the lingerie near the front of the store. “Costume play is always a huge hit. Perhaps he’d like something traditional?” She pulled out a few short cut kimonos and a geisha outfit, but he shook his head to them all.

There was no way in hell he was dressing in a maids outfit, or a firefighter, cheerleader, or police officer... although arresting Asami would be a bit of a dream come true, but it was Asami’s birthday not his.

There was a whole pile of Cosplay, but he’d already lived that particular fantasy and though it was an amazing experience he was in no rush to sully any more childhood heroes. The animal accessories however caught his eye, what with Asami’s little ‘kitten’ pet name for him. From what he could see it was mostly assorted types of fluffy tails and ears, plus a few more leashes and muzzles.

Akihito plucked out a white fur set, unsure how the long tail was actually supposed to stay on till he realised it had a plug on the end. The pack had two little clip on ears too, and a white collar. What was it supposed to be? There was no label, so it could have been a cat or a dog or a fox. Something told him Asami wouldn’t care, but he’d definitely enjoy it.

God, he must have been a sucker for punishment, he mused, shamefully slipping it in the bag.

“I think that should be enough.” The assistant announced, Akihito barely holding off a verbal _thank fuck!_

He was by her side all the way to the till, noting the hidden camera from before following them as they went. He narrowed his eyes at it suspiciously.

 _Bastard_.

There was still a bit of money left on the card, so he slipped it in one of the two bags for Asami to use, not at all keen to do another lap of the shop.

He thanked the two workers with a bow and they returned it, bidding him farewell a delightful evening as he left the shop.

Asami was waiting outside when he opened to door, a strangely gleeful look on his otherwise stoic face. Akihito blushed, passing him one of the bags to carry as he attempted a glare.

“Were you watching me?” He questioned skeptically.

“Nope.”

“Uh huh.” He didn’t believe him for a second, the two walking together down toward the limo. “So what do you wanna try first?” The blond asked as Asami opened his door for him.

“Surprise me.”

 

§

 

The two stood covered in paint from head to toe, admiring the artwork laid out over the bed.

Akihito had covered Asami in orange, red, and purple paint, while Asami had done the same to him in green, blue, and yellow. They had rolled around like crazy, the blond grinning and giggling as they went at it on the blank canvas.

“I’m getting it framed and putting it up in the living room.” Akihito’s eyes widened at his lover’s announcement.

“No! No one can see this!”

“No one will know what it is.” The older man argued, though Akihito was quite certain the hand and butt prints on it were rather discernible.

“I will! You can put it in here or in your weird sex dungeon, that’s it.”

“It’s a panic room.”

“We’ll I’ve certainly panicked a lot in it.” Asami actually chuckled at that, wrapping his arms around the smaller from behind and kissing him softly.

“I’ll put it up in here. Now, what do you say we have a shower and then you can put on those things you bought?” Akihito rolled his eyes and mumbled into the other’s mouth through their next kiss.

“Greedy bastard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! for a little perspective ¥100000 is about ~$1000 or £700.  
> Remember to Kudos :D


End file.
